A Ravenclaw, A Slytherin and the Goblet of Fire
by Cassandra-Lily
Summary: Its Draco Malfoy's foruth year at Hogwarts, and he has no idea what he is in for. A year of misunderstanding, humiliation, and romance. When his anger over-takes him causing him to have a simple 'one-off' love affair things take a dramatic turn! First fanfic! Please review, comment and follow x


"Move over Goyle, you big lump" demanded Draco, as loudly as possible without screeching. Goyle muttered under his breath and reluctantly moves over towards the window seat. Draco plopped himself down onto the worn yet still fairly new looking red leather seat of the Hogwarts Express. "Another year in this dumb-hole of a school, outrageous," continued Draco, speaking to Crabbe and Goyle, his loyal sidekicks, even though the majority of students in near-by compartments could hear him easily. "Father actually considered sending me to Drumstrang rather than Hogwarts this year, you know. He knows the Headmaster, you see, so it would be easy to get me in. Father and Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster obviously, are good friends. Father agrees with all of Igor's teachings. Father doesn't agree with Dumbledore's riff-raff teaching, the man is such a mud-blood lover. Mother doesn't want me to go, as she'd miss me to much though. I like how Drumstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts in the Dark Arts, as does Father. Drumstrang students actually learn them, not just the defence rubbish we do…"

"I thought it was really hard to get into Drumstrang, especially since it's concealed and no outsider even knows what country it's in" said Crabbe, half-innocently.

"You are such a douchebag Crabbe, it's not hard to get into when your parents are well connected like mine are, obviously," snarled Draco.

"Don't be so down," said Goyle, "I heard this year Hogwarts is going to be turned upside down, well at least that's what my Dad said. Maybe Dumbledore is allowing a less muggle-born's or something. That would be the highlight of my year…"

"I must be the only student who knows why Hogwarts is going to be turned upside down; nobody else was up to my level obviously. The highlight of my year would be if that Potter lad disappeared if the face of the earth, maybe that could actually happen." Draco butted in, with a mischievous grin on his face. "Let's go find the divvy now actually." Draco proceeded out of the compartment into the corridor; he turned towards his dim 'friends'. "Get up you half-wits" he barked. They immediately did as they were told by their ring-leader. Draco strutted ahead of them, while they clumsily followed, repeatedly tripping over their own feet. Draco simply glanced in through every compartment's door, subtly, almost scared of being caught looking, even though there was a slim chance of that happening as everybody was to caught up in their friend's tales of summer. Many people were actually gawping, wide-eyed and open mouthed. "People in this school actually have some type of interesting tale, that's crazy" announced Draco. Crabbe and Goyle both grunted simultaneously in agreement.

After walking down past at most seven compartments, Draco halted and smirked. His enormous, thuggish cronies shuffled behind him as he was apart to swing open the compartment door of his three biggest threats, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, not that he would ever admit that to anybody. He passed, wondering how to make his grand entrance. The trio were joined by Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom, who was gawping at the gingered haired lad, Ron. He was talking about the Quidditch World Cup that had happened during the summer, in which Draco had had a slight encounter with the Weasley family and a few of their guests. Draco sniggered at Neville, "gawping idiot" he muttered. Draco also noticed Hermione, a curly brown haired girl, with much wit squeezed up against the window, with her nose stuck in a book and a wand in her hand, as usual.

"We were in the top box –"

"For the first and last time in your existence, Weasley" said Draco, making himself known. He had evidently overheard the small part of the conversation through the compartment door, which had been left ajar.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry coolly.

Harry Potter, the saviour of the universe by how some people acted around him, when really he was just a lucky git, left with a lightening scar on his forehead because the Dark Lord wasn't that focused on killing him, thought Draco. "Weasley… what is _that?" _said Malfoy, brushing of Harry's comment, pointing at Pigwidgeon's cage, Ron's first owl, a small white-faced, brown feathered yet noble animal. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the mouldy lace cuff very obvious.

Ron made for to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was one step ahead of him already and had seized the sleeve in a split second pulling at it. "Look at this!" said Malfoy in ecstasy, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle. "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean – they were very fashionable in about 1890 or so…"

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" exclaimed Ron, the same colour as the dress robes as he snatched them out of Malfoy's grip. Draco howled with derisive laughter; Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.

"So… are you going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring abit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know… you'd be able to afford some decent dress robes if you won…"

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.

"_Are you going to enter?" _Malfoy repeated_. _"I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said Hermione testily, over the top of _The Standard Book Spells, Grade 4_.

A gleeful smile spread over Malfoy's pale face.

"Don't tell me you don't _know_?" he said deliberately. "You've got a father and a brother in the Ministry and you don't even _know_? MERLIN'S BEARD! Hear that Grabbe and Goyle, the Weasley's are clueless, that's easy to guess I suppose, but this clueless?!"

"Like I say, tell us or get out, Malfoy!" yelled Ron, getting visibly redder by the second.

"Fine, fine" replied Malfoy, trying to appear unshaken when really he was shaken to the bone, afraid of what Ron might do next.

"_My_ Father told me about it ages ago… heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then again, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry… maybe you father's too junior to know about it, Weasley… yes… they probably wouldn't even talk about important stuff in front of him…" pronounced Draco.

Laughing once more, Malfoy beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle, and the three of them disappeared. As they walked away from their arch enemies compartment they heard a door slam shut, an ear-splitting sound of shattering glass followed by the hush of Hermione squeaking "Ron!" and then a few moments later "Reparo!"

Malfoy shuttered, the sound of Hermione granger always sent chills down his spine, or at least plastered a goofy grin over his gray face. Not that she ever seen it in a goofy way, she thought it was always a smirk.

As much as he didn't want to admit it to the rest of the wizarding world, he had real actual feelings for Hermione Granger, and not hatred or anger!

The way she always knew the solution, how she always had her head stuck in a book. He admired her for always learning more. Her way with words was immaculate, but most of all she never hid who she was. Draco Malfoy regretted all those years of taunting and teasing, making her feel little and unappreciated, they were all to hid how he actually felt…

Draco pushed his soppy thoughts aside and turned his head sharply to check on his delinquent followers, Crabbe and Goyle. They trailed behind Draco, as usual. "Hurry up you blobs. I want to sit down before we have to change into that dreadful uniform. It would obviously be worse if it wasn't Slytherin of course!" Malfoy snorted, he turned his head and

Draco heard sudden shuffling behind him, and realised it was the two baby elephants quacking their pace. Draco slumped himself down onto the plush seats, laying back rather relaxed, enjoying as the two lumps that described themselves proudly as his friend tried to fit into the seat opposite Draco's, which could comfortably fit three average sixed wizards. Of course these two weren't average sized!

"So Goyle, you were very silent back there, "mocked Malfoy, "maybe you fancy that filth of a girl, Granger, you mudblood lover!" Crabbe suddenly looked very uncomfortable, hurriedly glancing Draco's direction, and then Goyle's and suddenly back to Draco again. He had always wondered why Draco always said other people had a thing for Hermione, when a high percentage of the people he accused didn't, especially since moth loathed her.

"As, as if" stuttered Goyle, sounded quite frightened and shocked by Draco's statement.

"You don't sound very sure, do you?" replied Draco meanly. "If you do I don't want to be around you then. I am going to get changed. Don't follow me either." And with that Malfoy quickly drifted away.

As Draco swiftly moved down the carriages, examining the contents of each compartment as part of a habit he had formed over the past three years. His mind slowly danced around the people in his house, in his year, his enemies, his followers and of course, his unrequinted love. She seemed so untouched by her hormones, never showing the slightest bit of affection towards any person. She was so much more into her books and studies. She had always seen him as any enemy, which obviously was what most people would accept his actions as. Then Draco came across a compartment with a bunch of weedy looking second years in it. "Hufflepuffs," he thought out loud, "this will be easy then."

He swung open the compartment door, gave them all one large squinted glance and ordered "Out, now." They all scrambled to their feet and scurried out, leaving many chocolate frogs, flavoured jellybeans and cockroach clusters behind them among many others. Draco pulled out his wand, muttered a spell to put blinds over all the windows, after he noted that the second years were all standing outside with their mouths opens showing many chewed sweets all in anticipation for what Malfoy would do. Draco quickly changed into his brand new, neatly pressed Slytherin robes. He pocketed a packet of Bertie Bott's every-flavour beans and two un-opened chocolate frogs. After a quick final glance, the Malfoy abolished his blinds and hastily walked out of the compartment not speaking a word.

As Draco made his way back to his seat he thought of how he would become more like his father, the best person in the world in his opinion. He couldn't think of a single way to become more like him. "Maybe I'm perfect already" he thought. Chuffed with himself he quickly returned to his seat. Just as he sat down he noticed the train had slowed down a bit since earlier, "it appears we are nearly at the dump they call a school" he remarked loudly to Grabbe and Goyle. The both chuckled softly and then nodded quite seriously. 'Idiots' Draco thought.

"Well you two goons, you can gorge on these while we wait then," said Draco as he took the packet of Bertie Bott's every-flavour beans. They both looked quite surprised at Draco's sudden generosity, staring at him, almost examining his expression to see if he kidding them.

"Stop gawking at me or I will just keep them myself" barked Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle immediately both reached for the box, the pair reaching them at the same time. For the rest of the journey Malfoy sniggered as his 'apostles' fought childishly over the box, too greedy to share.

When the train finally arrived at Hogsmeade station all the students clattered along, dragging their luggage behind them, some appearing to be having a very hard time, especially with the wind battering hem from side to side. Draco stepped off the train, one of the last to get off and trotted along, luggage free. He noticed that Potter boy talking to the freak Hagrid, a half-giant who lived on school grounds, and did a few tasks for Dumbledore including groundskeeper and the annual task of taking the first years across the lake to get to Hogwarts while other students took the magically drawn carriages. "Gargantuan fool, imagine crossing a lake in this weather" Draco muttered. After a quick glimpse behind him, he realised that his two friends were only beginning to try and cart their luggage as well as his own of the train, "Crabbe, Goyle! Hurry up you gobs!" he shouted as he tread on, through the now torrential downpour.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Well that's the first chapter, i know it mightn't be the most exciting chapter but there's loads more to come, with many twists and turns! I aim to write the whole book out but from Draco's view, and I'm also going to be changing some details which I believe turn the whole character of Malfoy in a direction! I would also like to add that I choose the fourth book of the series to set the scene with because i felt it had the most potential for the story line that i am creating! :) **_

_**Until next time, Cassandra-Lily x**_


End file.
